The present invention relates to a foot assembly system for an electronic device such as a laptop computer.
An electronic device, such as a laptop computer, may typically include projections, forming foot members, at a bottom surface or base of the device. The foot members may provide slip control and stability when the device is supported on a surface, such as a table top. For example, four foot members may each be disposed near the four corners of a laptop's rectangular base. Each foot member may typically comprise rubber or other slip resistant material.
Conventional methods of joining the foot members to the base include adhesive attachments and heat stacking. Although adhesive attachment processes are less expensive than heat stacking, such processes may be difficult to control. Additionally, the foot members may peel off, as an adhesive element on the outer surface of the device may be exposed to wear and tear (e.g. moisture from accidental spills, mechanical pressure, etc.).
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved system for assembly of a foot member onto the base of an electronic device, which is well controlled, cost effective, and provides a wear resistant attachment of the foot member.